A elite
by Nostalgi Camp
Summary: Harry Luna e Draco Gina.Relacionamentos terminados e um feitiço que possibilita um novo amor. Os heróis e vilões juvenis de Hogwarts tem mais do que batalhas para pensar...
1. Default Chapter

**A elite**

O que sabemos sobre eles? Seria a verdade ou apenas uma omissão para os olhos menos atentos!

**Mostrando-se**

Acorda Harry!

Que foi Rony?

A Jessy ta fazendo o maior escândalo lá em baixo. – disse com um sorrisinho maroto.

Droga! O que ela quer?

Está gritando para quem quiser ouvir que você não presta.

Como se elas não gostassem disso... – disse com um sorriso ainda mais largo que o do amigo.

Levanta logo ou ela vai derrubar as paredes. – disse de pé dando a mão para o amigo levantar mais rápido da cama.

Harry lavou o rosto e escovou os dentes como se não tivesse nada demais acontecendo no salão comunal. Tirou a camisa e jogou em cima da pia, estava com preguiça de tomar banho, simplesmente vestiu o uniforme pegou a varinha e saiu calmamente pela porta do dormitório.

Harry! Como você pode?

O que foi? – perguntou com o tom mais inocente.

O que foi? Como o que foi? – disse bufando, mas depois tentando se controlar – Onde você esteve durante a festa?

Com você, lógico. – respondeu sem vacilo.

Mentiroso. Com quem você estava?Por que a Alana da Sonserina está espalhando para todo mundo que você ficou com ela?

Não sei, Jessy. Você não está confiando em mim.- disse zangado – Nós conversamos sobre isso. Confiança é a base para qualquer relacionamento.Se não confia em mim, é melhor terminarmos agora.

Mas...

Adeus Jessy...

Assim que passou pela garota deu um sorrisinho para Rony, que já estava na porta esperando o amigo terminar o assunto indesejável.

Como você fez aquilo?

O que?

Ficar com duas garotas ao mesmo tempo.

Rony! Eu sou um cara fiel.

Fiel a todas, né?

Bem, assim você me ofende.

Como?

Depois a gente conversa. – Harry se distanciou de Rony para abraçar uma garota que estava a sua frente. – Bom dia Laninha. – sussurrou no ouvido da morena.

Ele não tem jeito, um dia ainda vai se ferrar. Não se pode usar uma porção de dupla por motivos tão banais. – disse Hermione sombria.

De onde você surgiu? – disse Rony fingindo um ataque cardíaco.

Eu estava aqui o tempo todo.

O que é isso de porção dupla?

Não adianta explicar, você nunca conseguiria fazer.

Tudo bem. Tchau Mione. – disse Rony com a cara amarrada e se afastando.

O quê... – não teve tempo de terminar a frase. Franz já a tinha silenciado com um beijo.

Bom dia minha flor.

Bom...Bom dia, Franz.

Estou com fome, vamos logo tomar o café.

É...eu estava seguindo esse caminho.

Franz a abraçou pela cintura e a levou para a mesa da Corvinal.Apesar de estar a duas semanas com o loiro, ela ainda não se sentia bem ficando muito tempo com ele.Havia acontecido o mesmo com o Víktor.Ela passou Um mês de férias, com os pais, na Bulgária. Passou a ver o " Vitinho" todos os dias, ele chegou a pedir aos pais dela o consentimento para namorarem. Na primeira semana ela ficou empolgada; na segunda estava com ele apenas para conhecer melhor as belezas búlgaras; na terceira semana para matar o tempo, pois ainda não dominava o idioma, então não saia desacompanhada; na quarta quase pediu para que os pais a levassem até o aeroporto. Na despedida não sabia o que dizer ao rapaz, na verdade lhe faltou coragem e terminou tudo por uma carta.Na verdade uma enorme carta, quase que a coruja não conseguiu carregar.

Hermione você está bem?

Eu...bem?

É, você está bem?

S im é claro. A torrada esta maravilhosa hoje.

Sim..está... – disse colocando uma mecha do cabelo atrás da orelha.

* * *

Rony estava na mesa da grifinória com uma lufa-lufa a seu lado.

Calma Roniquinho, sabia que para fazer a digestão disso tudo demora horas e horas. Se você não mastigar tudo direitinho pode ter uma indigestão. – disse como se falasse com um bebê.

Não se preocupe estarei ótimo para o nosso encontro hoje à noite. – disse devorando uma torrada cheia de geléia de morango.

É bom mesmo. – disse dando um sorrisinho infantil e tímido.

* * *

- Bom dia Luna.- a loira não respondeu. – Bom dia Luna. – disse pondo a mão na frente do rosto da corvinal.

Bom dia Gina.

Que tanto você olha pro Harry.

Não é nada. – disse suspirando.

Não está interessada nele, né?

Eu...Nã...Não.

É, pois você deu um fora nele.E que fora.Agora fica suspirando por ele. Não te entendo.

Acho que ele está usando alguma loção pós- barba nova. Ta sentindo o cheirinho.

Não, não estou sentindo nada. E o Harry nunca teve barba.

É por que ele raspa. – disse como se fosse uma coisa óbvia.

Bem..Bem...

Como vai com o Aidan?

Nós terminamos semana passada Luna.

Ah! Agora você está com o ...

Doug.

Aquele magrelo, de cabelo preto lambido pra frente, igual o Drozze do "The Brux"?

É – disse desanimada.

Ele é um dos mais bonitinhos do quinto ano. Boa escolha.

Obrigada. – disse segurando a xícara de café com as duas mãos e assoprando a fumacinha que saia dela.

* * *

- Draco.

O que foi?

Já está tarde.

Pra quê?

Temos que ir para a aula.

Que aula?

Herbologia.

Adeus. Pode ir, vou ficar aqui.

Você vai deixar sua namorada tomar café sozinha.

Namorada? – sussurrou com deboche debaixo do travesseiro.

O que Draquinho?- falou mansamente enquanto beijava as costas do sonserinho.

Sai daqui, Pansy. Vai assistir à aula e me deixa dormir em paz. – disse controlando a voz.

Não me trate assim. – disse fazendo biquinho. – Sabe que eu te adoro.

Queridinha..- disse a tomando pelo braço – eu também gosto de você principalmente quando, tenta me agradar. Mas agora.. – disse levando-a até a porta. – Eu quero que você suma. - disse a jogando para fora do quarto e fechando a porta.

Depois de alguns segundo a porta se abriu novamente e de uma pequena fresta foram jogadas as roupas da sonserina.

Seu grosso.

Obrigado. – disse se jogando na cama.

N/A: Só escrevo outro capítulo se tiver ao menos uma review.


	2. Fuga

N/a: Esqueci de dizer antes,mas estes personagens não me pertencem. A ta um saco, cheia de regrinhas, não podemos nem usar o travessão nos parágrafos.As coisas estão saindo todas enroladas. Tá tudo um caos.

A elite

"Bom dia meninas" – disse Doug sentando e dando um beijo na testa de Gina.

" Ótimo." – disse Luna radiante.

" E você, Gina, dormiu bem?" – disse afagando os cabelos da ruiva

" Muito bem, obrigada. E você?" – encarou o namorado de forma curiosa.

"Bem. Mas estou melhor agora por ver você." – deu um beijo rápido na namorada e começou a separar o seu café da manhã.

" Doug, eu e a Luna vamos até a biblioteca, você não se importa de terminar o café sozinho, né?"

" Tem algum trabalho pra fazer? Droga!Como eu pude esquecer o trabalho de história da magia.Vou com vocês para a biblioteca."

"Não!" – Gina deu um gritinho agudo – " O trabalho é em dupla,tome seu café tranqüilo que a Luna vai me ajudar."

"Tem certeza. Não custa nada o trabalho vai ser meu também."

"Não, fofinho, não se preocupe. Vamos tira a maior nota.Dê um beijinho na sua namorada." – Gina deu um selinho no menino e depois logo se levantou, puxando Luna.

"Você não tinha marcado nada comigo." – disse Luna olhando para as paredes.

"Mas, você vai me ajudar a fazer o maldito trabalho,né?" – suplicou Gina.

" Eu não costumo tirar as melhores notas nessa matéria.Aquele fantasma não acredita que os puglins participaram da convenção das bruxas em 1678, só por que ele não estava lá. Todo mundo sabe que os puglins eram bruxos-duendes. Meu pai quase conseguiu fazer uma entrevista com eles,mas infelizmente ele foi atacado por um bando de explosivins.Pobre, papai! Até hoje ele tem marcas das queimaduras."

"Ele não usou uma porção ati-cicatriz?" – disse Gina com um sorrindo incrédula.

"Não deu tempo" – disse Luna olhando para o teto.

"Tempo!" – sussurrou Gina antes de entrarem na biblioteca.

Ainda eram nove horas e Harry estava cansado de ficar na mesa da grifinória. Há meia hora atrás ele tinha sido dispensado pela sonserina.Realmente não começara bem o dia. Tinha perdido duas garotas em menos de duas horas, isso o afetaria mais se não fosse o menino que sobreviveu. Harry se levantou e foi em direção a mesa da lufa-lufa.

"Rony!" – disse puxando o amigo pela parte de trás da gola da camisa –

"Licença, nós precisamos ver o 'nosso' trabalho de adivinhação"- disse para a lufa-lufa ao lado de Rony.

"Peraí" – Rony saiu pegando todos os bolinhos ao seu alcance.

"Anda."- disse Harry andando mais a frente de Rony.

" Nós não temos aulas de adivinhação hoje."

"Nossa!Como eu pude me esquecer disso."- disse ironicamente colocado a mão na testa.

"Tudo bem." – disse dando meia volta.

"Rony! Aonde você vai?"

"Terminar o meu café, oras."

"Rony, meu amigo" – dizia Harry calmamente – "Nós estamos fora do castelo. A biblioteca e o nosso dormitório são dentro do castelo e hoje não tem aula de adivinhação. Tudo isso clareia a sua mente?"

" Bem..."

"Rony, nós vamos jogar quadribol!"

"Quadribol! Agora!"

"Ainda falta uma hora para começar a aula.Vamos lá."

"Agora clareou. Você ta sozinho. Perdeu duas garotas em uma manhã?"

"Não. Eu dispensei a Jessy."- bufou Harry.

"E a ... Alana"

"Ela precisava estudar"

"Quer dizer que ela também ai estar no campo de quadribol ? Mas eu não to vendo ninguém voando."

" Há.Há.Há." – solfejou Harry.

" Mas eu tenho uma garota, Harry, e ela esta me esperando na mesa da lufa-lufa"

"Abandone o seu amigo nesse estado de rejeição. Posso tentar me jogar da vassoura e por fim a essa minha insignificante vida."

" Pobre rapaz. Eu estou seus problemas." – Rony andava paralelamente a Harry, dando tapinhas na cabeça do amigo para consolá-lo.

"O que eu faria sem você." – Harry retribuiu o com tapas nas costas do ruivo. Segundos depois os dois começaram a rir das idiotices que tinham falado.

"Isso foi gay, Harry. 'O que eu faria sem você' . Estou começando a achar que você dispensou aquelas garotas por que encontrou o seu lado bruxa de ser"

"Chega mais, filé" – falou Harry abraçando Rony.

"Sai daqui. Na minha família só tem homem. E somos muitos."

"Não sei não, o Percy ficou muitos dias fora de casa babando ovo do Crouch

e do Fudge. Eu não poria a minha mão no fogo."

"Em questão nenhuma eu poria a mão no fogo por causa do Percy."

"Você trouxe a sua varinha?" – disse mudando de assunto.

"Lógico! Pra quê?"

"Para abrir o armário e pegarmos as vassouras e a goles."

"Vamos arrombar o armário!"

"Eles nem perceberão isso."

Finalmente chegaram no campo de quadribol, Harry pediu para Rony fazer um escudo anti-som para ele explodir – literalmente – o armário de vassouras.

"Droga! O que você fez?"

"Abri a porta. Pega as vassouras que eu pego a caixa com as bolas."

"Sim, capitão"

Rony escorou as vassouras na base da arquibancada enquanto Harry pegava a goles.

"Vamos ver se você continua no gol este ano.Só quero os melhores no meu time."

Subiram nas vassouras, Harry estava com a goles na mão, Rony se posicionou no centro das três balizas. Harry prendeu as pernas na vassouras, com uma mão se apoiava na vassoura e a outra segurava a goles. Voou de um lado para outro, Rony o seguia na maior parte do tempo com os olhos, inclinando de vez em quando a vassoura. Harry lançou a goles, Rony esticou um pouco o braço e defendeu.

"Isso é o seu melhor arremesso, capitão."

Rony jogou a bola para Harry que sentiu a mão arder um pouco, mas não demonstraria isso ao amigo. Tentou novamente, tentou de ou vinte vezes mais, seu braço já estava doendo.

"Vamos parar por aqui."- disse Harry entre suspiros pesados.

"Cansou, tão rápido."

"Eu não cansei, mas já são nove e cinqüenta."

"Que aula temos agora?"

"Não sei.."

"Porções! Droga!"

"Merda."

Rony e Harry desceram o mais rápido que puderam. Guardaram as vassouras e ainda perderam uns dois minutos tentando colocar a porta no lugar. Correram o máximo possível, chegaram na porta da sala e pararam tentando tomar fôlego. Entraram silenciosamente, sentaram próximo à porta a fim de não chamar muita atenção.

"Onde vocês estavam?" – perguntou Hermione.

"Putz, Hemione! Você está usando o vira-tempo de novo? – disse Rony ainda ofegante.

"Estávamos dando umas voltas, respirando o ar puro." – disse Harry

controlando a respiração.

"Trouxe a mochila de vocês" – disse enquanto jogava a mochila em cima deles. "Não quero dar motivos ao Snape de nos tirar pontos"

"Ele tira mesmo sem motivo, Mione." – disse Harry

"Não acredito que você deixou seu querido Franz só para pegar as nossas mochilas no dormitório." – sussurrou Rony com deboche.

"Shiiiiii, prestem atenção na aula" – sussurou a garota um pouco corada.

Draco acordou já eram dez horas.Levantou-se calmamente e foi se arrumar. Saiu do quarto e foi direto para o salão comunal, estava com muita fome.

Não havia quase ninguém, apenas alguns septanistas que também decidiram matar aula. Serviu-se de chocolate quente e torradas. Olhou no relógio e viu que já eram dez e meia, deveria se preparar para as aulas de porções.

Enquanto seguia de volta para o dormitório pensava em como sua vida estava complicada, seu pai estava preso em azkaban e ele, Draco, freqüentava as mesmas aulas que o culpado por esse acidente. O pior era saber que estava em território inimigo. Teria que se vingar dele, não pelo amor à família, mas sim para mostrar ao lorde que ele realmente merecia a sua plena e cega confiança. Contudo, colocando todos os fatos à mesa, não tinha escolha. Tinha apenas que dar continuidade a hierarquia Malfoy, seus pais seguiram o mestre então ele também deveria segui-lo. Mesmo sabendo que as chances de Voldemort assumir o poder do mundo mágico serem menores que as de Dumbledore. Aquela anátema das historinhas infantis, o bem sempre vence o mal. Em certos momentos queria abandonar tudo, mas o ódio e o orgulho ferido por aquele maldito Potter o impediam.Além do maisnão gostaria de sentir a ira do lorde das trevas.


	3. Chapter 3

A elite – Baques e conflitos

"Você achou alguma coisa... – Gina olhou para Luna que estava com vários livros abertos, por alguns segundos ela estranhou a concentração da amiga, mas num instante seguinte lembrou que se tratava apenas da sua normal amiga Luna Lovegood. - Luna?

"É sobre a lei dos racionais?" – disse Luna empurrando o livro para Gina. "Não sei como tantos ministros da magia que puderam requerer uma lei tão déspota. Imagine só fazer com que todos o seres racionais desprovidos de aparência humana se apresentarem a um tribunal para dizer que realmente são inteligentes. Por isso os puglins não foram vistos, eles não se curvariam a uma imposição do ministério."

"Obrigada, Luna." – disse Gina encantada com a imaginação de Luna.

" Não foi nada quer que eu copie alguma coisa."

"Não precisa." – disse distraída enquanto transcrevia avidamente as frases do livro para o seu pergaminho. Luna se levantou da cadeira e caminhou até a estante de feitiços, olhou cada livro de baixo para cima. Puxou a escada e subiu uns três degraus e pegou o livro de feitiços avançados de proteção e ataque. Sentou em um dos degraus da escada de madeira e começou a ler o livro. Sua concentração foi interrompida quando ouviu o sinal tocar seguido por um gemido de Gina que logo foi repreendido pela madame Pince.

"Acabou?" – perguntou Luna.

"Não e ainda falta muito. Droga! To perdida."

"Calma." – disse mansamente.

Sentou-se na frente da amiga e tomou de sua mão o pergaminho e a pena. Encheu a pena de tinta e abriu o livro e o pergaminho, um ao lado do outro. Fechou os olhos e apontou a varinha para a pena. Gina assistia a tudo sem piscar, não tinha mínima idéia do que a amiga pretendia fazer. Luna olhava para o livro e murmurava algumas palavras que não eram compreendidas pela companheira a sua frente. A pena obedecia aos supostos comando proferidos pela corvinal que se mantinha fixa nas atividades de olhar para o livro e murmurar as palavras para a pena.

"Pronto. Acho que está bom." - disse Luna.

Gina olhou desconfiada para o pergaminho, porém quando seus olhos passaram pela redação ficou deslumbrada. O resumo estava muito melhor do que ela teria feito naqueles dez minutos.

"Como? Como você fez isso Luna?"

"Foi um feitiço que andei praticando. Meu pai que me ensinou, disse que eu poderia precisar se quisesse ser uma boa escritora."

"Escritora?"

"Pretendo trabalhar no jornal com o meu pai." – disse com os olhos mais saltados e brilhantes.

"Ótimo, mas estamos atrasadas. Vamos."

Pegaram suas mochilas e saíram correndo pelos corredores parando sempre que ouviam algo que poderia acusar a aparição repentina de Madame Nor-r-ra ou o próprio Filch. Se despediram no quarto andar Luna foi para a aula de defesa contra as artes das trevas, porém Gina ainda teria que descer mais dois andares. No desespero da corrida Gina não reparou que alguém subia na direção contrária a sua. Ela caiu sobre o rapaz e rolaram alguns degraus.

"Você está bem?" – perguntou Gina, que tinha caído por cima do rapaz.

"Sua traidora do sangue, como ousa encostar essas mãos imundas em mim."

"Cale a boca seu idiota." – respondeu enquanto tentava recolher seus pertences.

"É proibido corre nos corredores você não sabia?"

"Sim, mas...Peraí." – ela se ergueu encarando o sonserino. – "Eu não te devo satisfações. Sai da minha frente estou atrasada." – empurrou o sonserino.

"Falei para não encostar em mim sua imunda. Você e sua família de porcos."

Gina soltou o livros que tinha acabado de recolher, retirou a varinha da cintura e foi para cima de Malfoy.

"Como você se atreve seu comensal de merda. O nome da sua família está na lama.Você está em meio a porcos. Meu pai está tentando limpar o mundo de porcos como os da sua família Malfoy. Não lê os jornais? O porco mor está confinado em Azkaban, quem será o próximo você ou sua mãe?"

"Como se atreve. Expelliarmus." – disse Draco. Gina foi jogada contra a parede e sua varinha caiu a metros de distância. – "Encurralada como um ratinho." – encostando a varinha no rosto de Gina. – "Poderia fazer qualquer coisa com você agora." – Pôs a mão no joelho da grifinória e foi deslizando até a coxa.

Gina tremia de ódio e medo. O que Malfoy faria com ela? Nesse horário ninguém passaria por ali, ela mesma só estava alí por estar muito atrasada. Sem professores ou alunos, talvez Filch. Seria sua salvação.

"Está com medo? A grifinoriazinha está com medo." – tirou a mão da perna de Gina em repulsa. – "Não, você não vale a pena. Não seria capaz de descer a esse nível por uma traidora do sangue como você."

Draco subiu as escadas devagar como se nada tivesse acontecido. Gina catou suas coisas e desceu lentamente, um pouco por causa do constrangimento e por querer se acalmar antes de entrar na sala de aula.

A aula de porções terminou, não sem que Harry e Rony levassem uma bronca do professor pelo "péssimo desempenho deles" como pelo atraso. Entretanto quando Malfoy entrou na sala depois deles e deu uma desculpa esfarrapada, Snape a aceitou sem mais problemas.

"Não acredito que perdemos quarenta pontos a toa." – lamuriou Mione.

"Não acredito que ele não disse nada para o Malfoy, e ainda acreditou que ele tinha tropeçado no degrau."- disse Rony inconformado.

"Seria bom demais se ele tivesse rachado a cabeça e ficasse uns dois ou três meses na enfermaria." – disse Harry. Rony riu e os dois foram imaginando fraturas horrível que Malfoy poderia ter sofrido.

Hermione sentiu uma mão tampando sua visão.

"Advinha." – disse uma voz carinhosa. Hermione não precisava tê-lo ouvido para saber que era ninguém mais que...

"Franz..." – bufou a garota.

"Contente em me ver?" – sussurrou no ouvido da garota.

"Claro."

Rony, Hermione e Gina estavam sentadas na mesa de seus respectivos namorados. Harry discutia quadribol com Dino quando avistou Luna na mesa da Corvinal. A garota parecia distante como sempre, porém Harry notara que não havia ninguém próximo dela. Sobravam vagas nos bancos ao lado. Levantou sem pedir licença aos amigos e foi em direção a mesa corvinal. Assim que ele se aproximou as garotas ficavam coradas, uma delas ofereceu o lugar da amiga ao lado para ele sentar. Como um simples gesto ele recusou o convite e sentou ao lado de Luna.

"Posso me sentar aqui?" – perguntou indicando a cadeira.

"Não tem ninguém, Harry."- falou espalhando as ervilhas no prato.

"O Neville não tinha me falado que vocês tinham terminado." – disse tentando soar ao acaso.

"Nós não terminamos, demos um tempo."

"Ahã."

"Mas você não sabe o que é isso."- apoiou o rosto na mão.

"Por que não?"

"O que você está fazendo aqui?" – decidiu mudar de assunto.

"Vim fazer companhia a um amiga."- sorriu galanteador.

"Obrigada." – disse com desdenho. Harry fechou o rosto.

"Você se acha o centro das atenções ou o que? Acho esse jeito é só para chamar a atenção, não é?"

"Que jeito?"

"Esse jeito de Luna Lunática de ser." – disse agressivamente, porém em tom baixo.

Luna encarou Harry e saiu da mesa correndo. Harry cruzou os braços em cima da mesa e apoiou a cabeça.

"Desculpa Luna." – sussurrou.

N/a: só ponho outro capítulo se tiver review.


	4. Chapter 4

Traçando objetivos 

Fazia sol, pelo menos há alguns minutos atrás, quando passara correndo pelos corredores. Porém, de onde se localizava não podia ver nada além de alguns raios luminosos que insistiam em entrar pelas frestas entre as pedras. Tinha corrido tanto, queria esquecer sua existência. Ouvir aquilo dos outros era comum já havia se acostumado, mas ouvir da boca dele...Foi de mais. Seu coração se comprimiu, ficou pequeno, apertado. Poderia ter lhe dito algumas verdades, no entanto só conseguiu chorar e fugir.

Havia entrado em seu esconderijo, na verdade era apenas uma sala abandonada no terceiro andar que descobrira em uma de suas andanças sozinha. Encolhida no canto da sala de cabeça baixa, ainda soluçando e lutando contra as lágrimas que insistiam em escorrer contra a sua vontade ouviu um ruído na maçaneta da porta. Alguém queria entrar. Rapidamente ela passou as costas da mão no rosto e se levantou com a varinha em punho. Ficou em silêncio, e esperou algum sinal do visitante. Nada. Um soluço e no mesmo instante a porta abre vagarosamente.

"Alguém está aí ?" – perguntou Luna com a voz embargada.

"Sou eu, Gina". – respondeu delicadamente.

" O que você faz aqui?" – perguntou baixando a varinha. Gina entrou e fechou a porta.

"Tá muito escuro. Lumos."

"Nox" – disse Luna em desespero.

"Luna." – repreendeu, Gina.

"O que você faz aqui, Gina?" – repetiu a garota um pouco mais incisiva.

"Sou sua amiga lembra? Vi como você saiu de perto do Harry. Se não queria ser notada não devia ter corrido daquele jeito." – disse em tom amigável.

"..." – Luna abaixou a cabeça. Entretanto seu movimento passou despercebido por Gina.

" Sei pelo que você está passando. Eu... – suspirou – eu... era apaixonada pelo Harry. – disse em um sussurrou que imediatamente foi cortado pelo grito de Luna.

" Eu não sou apaixonada por aquele trasgo."

"Não adianta negar Luna." – gritou Gina. Luna deu alguns passos para trás, se distanciando de Gina, encostou na parede e escorregou, voltando a posição antes da entrada da grifinória. – "Luna?"- chamou Gina, contudo não obteve resposta. O silêncio foi quebrado por um novo ruído da porta se abrindo. Luna permaneceu na mesma posição, Gina se virou de frente para a nova fresta de luz que penetrava na sala.

" Lumus."

"Mione?" – surpreendeu-se Gina.

"Segui você. É a Luna?" – disse apontando a varinha para os cabelos loiros da corvinal.

" É sim." – disse Gina desanimada.

" Ela parece com você Gina. Na época em que gostava do Harry." – disse Mione com severidade. Gina enrubesceu. – "Nunca pensei que ele um dia chegaria a fazer tanto efeito com as garotas."

" Esse não é o caso, Mione. Luna, por favor não adianta ficar assim."

"Estou tendo um dejavú." – falou Mione displicente.

" Mione você não está ajudando." – brigou Gina.

"Certo. Luna sei que está me ouvindo. O Harry gosta de você ele só não leva isso muito a sério."

" Você está tão insensível, Mione."

" É verdade. Tá na hora de colocarmos esses garotos no lugar deles."

" Do que você está falando?"

" Preste atenção. As duas. Tá ouvindo Luna? Só espero que não esteja dormindo." – disse e conjurou duas cadeiras. – "Senta Gina. O caso da luna é simples. Ela gosta do garoto mais "dado" da escola. O nosso herói juvenil, Harry Potter."

"Não precisamos das apresentações Mione. O conhecemos muito bem."

"Que seja." – disse rispidamente por ter sido interrompida. – "Ele gosta da Luna. Percebemos isso pela insistência. Parece que não é apenas mais uma na listinha dele. Apesar dessa nova faixada o Harry continua o mesmo moleque disposto a aventuras de sempre. Você só deve conquistá-lo. E como a Gina disse nós o conhecemos muito bem. Te ajudar não seria difícil."

" Eu não estou apaixonada por ele." – Luna ergueu o rosto. Mione se sentiu angustiada por ver o rosto da garota inchado de tanto chorar.

"Não acredito que você vai continuar negando." – Gina, alterou a voz. – "Por que você está aqui nessa sala escura. Nunca pensei que você fosse fã do estilo dark."

" Calma Gina." – disse Mione autoritária. – "Luna sei que você está em dúvida se valeria a pena se apaixonar por um garoto como Harry ou ficar segura ao lado do Neville, porém acho que vale a pena tentar e tirar logo essa dúvida a limpo."

" Luna? É isso? Nossa! Eu não fazia idéia de que as coisas haviam se complicado tanto." – disse se ajoelhando e abraçando a amiga que estava ao chão. Esta permaneceu imóvel até se separar da ruiva.

" Mione." – chamou Luna. – "E o Rony?"

"O que tem o Rony?" – disse, Mione, ressabiada.

"O que você me disse também serve para o Rony."

"É verdade, Luna tem razão." – disse Gina – "E aí Mione? Como nossa conselheira amorosa sai dessa."

"Não saio. Admito. Gosto do seu irmão mas ainda acho que não é o tempo certo. Ele ainda é muito imaturo."

"Se você esperar meu irmão amadurecer. Vai morrer seca."- riu Gina.

"Rony parece que vai apodrecer antes de amadurecer."- disse Luna com os olhos fixados em Hermione.

" Não fale mal do meu maninho, só eu posso. E concordo completamente."

"Tudo bem mas...realmente eu não sei o que fazer."

"Duvido que ele recuse ficar com você Mione. O seu caso é muito mais fácil que o da Luna. Tem medo de quê?" – perguntou Gina.

"Medo de enjoar dele assim como de todos os outros garotos que ela já namorou." – Luna desviou o olhar para Gina.

"Como?" – balbuciou Gina.

" Eu me rendo." – disse Mione mostrando os pulsos para serem presos por uma algema invisível.

" Nossas vidas amorosas estão um caos." – sussurou Gina.

"Qual o defeito do Doug?" – perguntou Mione.

" Eu não gosto dele."

"Você não gosta é de ficar sozinha." – disse Luna.

"Errou grande mestra da legilimência. Eles é quem não me deixam em paz." – disse Gina jogando o cabelo para trás.

" Falou a miss grifinória." – debochou Mione.

" A negação é a melhor saída para os problemas." – disse Luna voltando a ficar melancólica.

"Não estou negando nada." – bufou Gina.

"Falar disso tudo e deixar passar não vai valer de nada. – disse Hermione.

"Bem deveríamos anotar tudo isso. Faríamos algum tipo de promessa ou pacto de sangue."- disse, Gina, irônica.

"Não isso é muito arte das trevas" – falou Mione séria, apontando a ponta da varinha para as pedras. – "Acho que aqui está bom. Venham cá façam esse movimento e pronunciem o seu desejo com clareza."

" De que isso vai adiantar?" – perguntou Luna.

"Li isso numa revista. É popularmente conhecido como o feitiço do objetivo. É um lembrete do nosso objetivo principal. Mas dizem que se não for realizado você fica louco."- disse Gina.

"Isso é só para os que não sabem fazê-lo direito." – disse Mione com a cara emburrada. – "Façam logo."

"Mas..." – dise Gina.

"Eu serei a primeira. Vou conquistar Ronald Bilius Weasley." – a parede foi tomada por um brilho esverdeado.

"Luna vai na minha frente." – Gina puxou a corvinal do chão e a empurrou para frente da parede. Luna olhou para a parede, apontou a varinha e sem dizer nada o efeito na parede foi o mesmo que o de Hermione.

" Peraí, Luna não fez seu pedido?" – perguntou Gina confusa.

"Ela fez Gina, pode acreditar que ela fez." – Mione demonstrou cumplicidade com Luna.

"Eu... eu não sei o que pedir." – disse Gina.

"É tão simples." – bufou Mione.

"Não é não, mas vamos lá." – Gina colocou o cabelo atrás da orelha. – " Vou dar um tempo. Só namorar com aquele por quem me apaixonar de verdade."

"Não precisava ser tão detalhista." – brincou Mione.

" Pronto , tá feito. – disse Gina meio receosa. – " Luna temos que sair daqui."

"Por Merlim. Perdi a primeira aula da tarde. Droga!" – gritou Hermione.

Mione saiu primeiro para verificar se o caminho estava livre depois Luna e Gina a seguiram. Quando se aproximaram da escadaria Hermione parou e se virou para Gina e Luna.

"Quando vocês voltarem na sala e fazerem o movimento que ensinei com a varinha vai aparecer uma tabela indicando o rendimento de seu objetivo.

"Sei como é. Mostrava na revista." – disse Gina. – " Mostra se estamos chegando ao nosso objetivo."

"Não exatamente. Mostra o quanto estamos nos esforçando por esse objetivo." – disse Luna.

"Exatamente." – confirmou Mione. – " Tenho que ir logo se não chego atrasada para a próxima aula. Boa sorte garotas."

" Se apresentarmos algum sinal e loucura ou obsessão a culpa é sua. Brincadeirinha. Boa sorte e pode contar comigo." – disse Gina.

"Temos que contar umas com as outras." – disse Luna olhando para as escadas que mudavam de lugar.

"Até mais garotas." - Mione as abraçou e caminhou para a escada no final do corredor.

"Vamos logo Luna, precisamos passar no banheiro. O Harry não pode te ver assim." – sorria Gina.

"E a sua futura paixão também não pode ter ver assim."

"O que há de errado comigo?"

" Seu cabelo está pior que o meu e sua pele está toda encardida, esbarrou em algo?" – disse passando a mão no rosto da amiga.

"Mentira."- se assustou Gina. – " Banheiro ou morte". - saiu desabalada puxando Luna.


	5. Seguindo o objetivo parte1

**A elite** Seguindo os objetivos parte 1 

A noite invadia o dormitório masculino, Harry permanecia acordado, pois ainda relembrava do rosto de Luna. Como tivera coragem de agir daquela maneira? Orgulhoso, só disse aquelas palavras no intuito de se vingar. Se vingar de Luna? No fundo sabia que a cada vez que ela o evitava mais vontade tinha de conquistá-la. Seria apenas um troféu? Não, não a Luna...O que fazer com Luna Lovegood? Agiu como um dos garotos que ela tanto desprezava. O garotos que escondem suas coisas no final do ano letivo e zombam dela por pensar diferente. Pediria desculpas era o mínimo que poderia fazer.

Luna acordou com os primeiros raios matinais. Levantou da cama e foi para o banheiro escovar os dentes. Em cima das pias um espelho enorme vigiava todas que entravam e saiam, refletindo-as . Luna vestia um pijama com o desenho de uma enorme águia na frente. Voltou para o dormitório, dobrou a roupa de cama . Menos trabalhos para os elfos domésticos.

Diferentemente dos outros dias, Luna vestiu o uniforme da escola sem nenhum dos adereços exagerados ou espalhafatosos. Os cabelos loiros estavam presos em um coque com duas mechas soltas na frente. A varinha estava no bolso das vestes.

Uma nova Luna surgiu no salão comunal da Corvinal. Uma Luna mais contida, e bem menos estranha.

Ela sentou-se numa mesa vazia no canto perto da lareira e abriu o livro de feitiços. A Corvinal poderia mudar de aparência mas sempre seria a mesma garota distraída. Passou duas horas alheia a tudo que acontecia ao redor. Só voltou a realidade quando o relógio tocou. Fechou o livro e foi para o salão principal, precisava por em prática o seu objetivo.

Chegou no final da escadaria e procurou pelo grifinório de cabelos bagunçados. O avistou ao lado de Rony e Hermione. Caminhou e direção a eles e sentou-se entre Hermione e Harry.

" Bom dia." – disse Luna com os olhos brilhantes.

" Dia." – responderam.

Luna pegou um pouco do pudim de chocolate e comeu tranqüilamente até ficar incomodada com o insistente olhar de Harry.

"O que foi?"

"Não, não é nada. Quero dizer... "– ele olhou para o seu pires e mexeu o garfo em algo invisível. – "Quero te pedir desculpas por ontem." – fitou Luna.

"Tudo bem." – ela voltou a comer.

"Você tem todo o direito de não me perdoar, mas..."

"Harry você não ouviu? Eu disse que está tudo bem."

"Sério!"

"Por quê não estaria?" – Luna disse displicente.

Um silêncio sepulcral se formara entre os quatro. Gina sorriu cúmplice para Hermione.

Assim que todos terminaram seu café da manhã, se dividiam em turmas. Gina teria aula de Herbologia e foi direto para o campo com algumas garotas da sua turma. Harry, Hermione, Rony e Luna subiram para o primeiro andar. No momento em que os grifinórios se despediram da Corvinal e seguiram para a aula, Harry sentiu a mão da garota o segurar.

"Harry, você que ir a Hogsmeade comigo, nesse final de semana?" – disse a garota esperançosa.

"Clar-claro." – disse Harry ainda meio desnorteado com a pergunta tão inesperada.

No final de semana teria um encontro com Luna Lovegood. Teria que desmarcar tudo. Seria só de Luna durante todo o final de semana, quer dizer, por todo o sábado.

Tivera o pior rendimento em defesa contra as artes das trevas desde que entrara na escola de magia. Só pensava em Luna e em tudo que poderia mostrar a ela. Mostrar? Mostrar o que seu idiota, há três anos que ela vai a Hogsmeade. O que ela pode não ter visto?

'Apesar que tudo teria uma visão melhor já que estaria ao lado de Harry James Potter.'

'Não haja como um idiota prepotente como seu pai.'

Internamente ria de si mesmo e de seus paradoxais pensamentos.

"O que houve Harry?" – perguntou o professor de defesa contra as artes das trevas no final da aula.

" Sem preocupações professor. Semana que vem estarei melhor." – sorriu , pendurou a mochila nos ombros e saiu da sala com um sorriso ainda maior estampado no rosto.

Gina tinha enviado um papel para a mesa de Doug pedindo para que ela a esperasse. Como se fosse preciso, já que, o garoto a esperava até quando ela ia ao banheiro. Durante a aula Gina ficava imaginando o porquê de não se apaixonar por Doug. Ele era bonito, inteligente, simpático, carinhoso. Por que ela seria capaz de desperdiçar um garoto assim? Sinceramente ela gostaria de amar Doug, mas amar é muito mais complicado. Pois ela só ama o cara errado, ela só amou Harry Potter.

" Olá, minha ruivinha. – tentou dar um selinho em Gina mas ela desviou. Ele ficou sério. – " Você queria falar comigo."

" Doug... eu ... eu."

" Entendi."

" Entendeu o quê?"

" Que você quer terminar. "

" Como assim?"

" Eu já levei foras antes. Não sou imune a isso. Sei reconhecer esse clima estranho."

" É. Mas... Eu nem sei por que estou fazendo isso. Quero dizer, eu sei, mas..."

" Não precisa explicar. Sentimentos não se explicam."

" Você está sendo tão... amigo." – olhou nos olhos do rapaz.

" Espero ser daqui por diante."

" Obrigada."- sussurrou – " Com você as coisas sempre foram mais fáceis." – Gina sentiu uma lágrima solitária escorrendo pelo rosto.

" Gina? Você..."

" Eu estou bem." – secou a lágrima com as costas das mãos.

" Bem.. eu que levei o fora." – sorriu.

" Não é nada. Vamos almoçar?" – Gina forçou um sorriso.

" Ok, amiga." – Doug passou a mão sobre o ombro de Gina, e os dois seguiram abraçados até o salão principal.

Draco tivera uma péssima manhã. Acordara com os gritos de Blaize. O idiota tivera mais um dos pesadelos com o Lord. Desde que formara, com alunos confiáveis, um grupo juniors de comensais para aterrorizar algumas cidadelas trouxas. Blaize começara a ter pesadelos com os trouxas torturados. Draco decidiu não confiar mais no amigo de quarto. Remorso, o remorso de Blaize poderia acabar em traição. E Draco não gostaria de ser mais um Malfoy a freqüentar Azkaban. Sem querer, por uma associação de pensamentos, lembrou-se de Gina. A traidora do sangue usara essas palavras, sua família, a hierarquia Malfoy teria o seu nome na lama se mais um fosse parar na prisão. Certamente não seria ele a decepcionar a sua mãe e acabar de vez com o orgulho da família.

No café da manhã Pansy estava mais insuportável do que nunca. Não o deixara comer, pois grudou em seu pescoço ficando com aquela voz irritante perto do seu ouvido. Para não lhe mandar uma maldição imperdoável no meio do salão se levantou bruscamente tirando firmemente as mãos de Pansy do seu pescoço e saiu para os jardins da escola, sozinho.

Draco olhava para a entrada de Hogwarts, faltava apenas um ano. Em um ano se tornaria um comensal, teria a marca negra, a sua confirmação no lado das trevas.

Mas enquanto isso não acontecia, se divertia em aterrorizar alguns trouxas. Esta permissão foi dada pelo próprio lord, já que eles eram muitos jovens para participar do circulo dos grandes comensais. Draco sabia que essa não era a verdade, por que o lord ligaria para as convenções? Isso era apenas um teste, o lord apenas o testava. Quem ocuparia o lugar de um Malfoy, senão um outro Malfoy. Entretanto desde que descobrira a fraqueza de Blaize, não planejara mais nenhum ataque. Precisava ser cauteloso. Porém precisava fazer alguma coisa, o tédio o estava dominando. Necessitava de alguma atividade, precisava de um novo objetivo.

N/A: Eu nem sei mais como fazer isso. rsss. Acho que não adianta pedir desculpas eu estou muuito relapsa com vocês ultimamente nem sei se ainda lembram de mim, mas...voltei. Teria ainda, mais ou menos, três partes de seguindo os objetivos (muito mais agora que o Draco também tá querendo um). E vou fazer pressão psicológica, só posto com uma review. Rsrs. Dessa vez é sério domingo que vem eu posto mesmo, já esta tudo escrito. Mas só se tiver pelo menos uma review.

2 – Grouch..grouch. Alguém deve ter achado um pouco estranho a reação de Doug. Será que ele ler mentes? Será?será?será? Não, não, não. Eu fiz isso inspirado em Pearl Harbor. Quando o Ben Affleck vê aquela baranga com o amigo dele e percebe a situação num estalo. Bizarro, mas quis poupar detalhes, nem sabia como fazer eles terminarem. Entretanto... me empolguei no rolo da Hermione e do Franz. Vai ter barraco e tudo...rssssss. Até...


	6. Seguindo o objetivo parte 2

**A elite**

Seguindo os objetivos parte 2 

Draco acordou mal humorado como sempre. Porém, desta vez, também acordou sozinho. Tirou a coberta de cima do corpo bruscamente. Abriu a cortina que ficava em volta da sua cama e foi cegado por um raio de sol. Merda, mais uma manhã de sol. Imaginava como estaria Hogsmeade em um dia desses. Todas as lojas abarrotadas de alunos, uns esbarrando no outro por todo vilarejo. Péssimo dia. Contudo para onde iria senão para o medíocre vilarejo. Não passaria o dia inteiro trancado no maldito castelo tendo a certeza de que nem se quisesse ficaria sozinho. Pansy grudaria ainda mais, criaria um tese ridícula dizendo que ele queria ficar sozinho **com ela**. Então começaria a se exibir, se achando a garota mais sensual do mundo. O mais sórdido era saber que no meio de tanto tédio ele cederia. Os dois trancados num quarto sozinhos, tudo que poderia rolar era sexo. Em que se tornara sua vida? Nem imaginara passar mais um ano em Hogwarts...

Levantou da cama e foi ao banheiro, se olhou no espelho e pensou que poderia estar melhor, mas mesmo assim ainda era perfeito aos padrões de toda Hogwarts. De qualquer Casa. Pelo menos o que via no espelho todos os dias o motivava a viver um pouco mais. E foi a sua imagem refletida no espelho que o fez pensar, quem não resistiria e esse lindo rosto e esse corpo atlético? Precisava ter alguma coisa para passar o tempo.Dois nomes brotaram em sua mente, a caçula Weasley e Granger. Entretanto a segunda estava absolutamente fora de cogitação, jamais se misturaria a uma sangue ruim, apesar de saber que seria um desafio incrível. Mas, para um capricho não valeria a pena tal sacrifício. Todavia a pequena Weasley...era bonitinha. Parece que as férias a deixou um pouco melhor, ficou com um corpo legal. Nossa, do que estava falando? Era uma Weasley que ele descrevia? Uma traidora do sangue Weasley? Seria ótimo fazê-la engolir cada ofensa que falou a família Malfoy. Ele poderia fazer com que ela implorasse para que ele entrasse na sua vidinha patética. É quem sabe...

* * *

Gina acordou antes de todas as garotas do seu quarto, pegou o quite de maquiagens e enfeites que sua mãe lhe deu de presente e colocou em cima da pia do banheiro. Separou o conteúdo da maleta de maquiagem e distribuiu na ardósia da pia em duas fases; antes do banho e depois do banho. Para antes do banho escolheu as possibilidades de roupas que poderia vestir pendurados em cabides flutuantes que se espalhavam por todo o banheiro. Calças, vestidos, blusas, saias, casacos e etc. O sabonete, xampu, condicionador, hidratante, óleos e adstringentes ficaram no box do banheiro. Após o banho de quase uma hora começava a segunda parte, cabelo. Grampos, porções para pentear, para cachear, para hidratar. Escovar, prender, soltar... Decidiu escolher a roupa, mas.. qual? Seu futuro amor não poderia vê-la de qualquer jeito, com qualquer roupa. Calça e bota? Jaqueta e saia com bota ou com sapato? Precisava de ajuda. Precisava chamar Hermione. Ela não tinha muito senso pra moda, mas poderia ajudar. Vestiu um roupão colocou as pantufas e correu para o quarto de Hermione. A grifinória tinha acabado de acordar e estava forrando a cama.

" Mione estou precisando de sua ajuda e é ultra-mega urgente."

" O que foi? Que milagre estar acordada a uma hora dessas."

" Tudo pelo meu objetivo."

" Céus o que está aprontando?"

" Vem comigo." – Gina puxou Hermione pela mão de qualquer maneira, a garota nem teve como evitar.

Ao chegar no banheiro Hermione nem sabia como se localizar. As roupas encobriam a sua visão, tinha que disputar espaço com as peças que sobrevoavam a sua cabeça.

" Então com que roupa acha que devo ir a Hogsmeade?"

" Não acredito nisso."

" Fale logo, ainda tenho que fazer a maquiagem" – disse de braços cruzados.

" Nossa, mas a que tipo de cara você quer agradar?"

" Não sei. Não sei..." – Gina se apoiou na beirada da pia. – " Mione eu nem sei quem é o meu amor."

" Você fala como se estivesse em duvida entre compra um batom ou um brilho. "

" Não brinque, como eu vou saber quem é o meu amor. Vou olhar nos olhos dele e saber. Ele vai ser o cara mais lindo de toda Hogwarts pra mim. Será que vou bancar a idiota quando ficar perto dele."

" Não complique tanto, você...simplesmente vai saber.'

" E se eu ficar velha, e não perceber quem é o meu amor? Posso morrer sem ter um namorado na esperança desse cara que eu nem sei se existe. Droga! Por que eu fiz aquele feitiço. É muito mais fácil ficar com quem gosta da gente. Esto começando a me arrepender de ter terminado com o Doug."

" Por favor Gina, se não terminasse com ele por causa do feitiço terminaria por outro motivo."- Hermione percebeu como Gina ficou perturbada com a possibilidade de não _encontrar o amor. – " _Bom... eu imagino que esse seu novo amor deva ser completamente diferente dos outros. Ele deve ser independente, bonito, sensual, charmoso, um pouco rude de vez em quando porque você merece uns puxões de orelha."

" Você acabou de descrever o Harry."

" O que? Pensei que tinha esquecido ele."

" Eu esqueci." – respondeu rapidamente.

" Será mesmo?"

" Esqueci, ele é um irmão pra mim. Tirando o bonito e sensual ele também é a descrição do Rony."

" Tudo bem, se baseando nos meus critérios esse cara ficaria de queixo caído se você vestisse... essa bermuda com a bota de camurça canela-dourada, esse top e a jaqueta."

" Sério?"

" Seríssimo. Agora eu vou para o meu quarto. Não carrega na maquiagem lembre que ainda está dia."

" Okay. Ainda te vejo lá embaixo ou você vai ficar com o seu Franz."

" Eu já decidi, vou terminar com ele hoje."

" Já era sem tempo."

" Não demora muito ou todas as carruagens vão embora e você terá que ir a pé. Seria horrível o seu amor te ver toda suada."

" Brincadeira sem graça, vai logo."

Gina vestiu as roupas que Hermione indicou e sentou-se de frente para o espelho, mais uma vez , para finalizar a maquiagem.

* * *

Tudo estava a favor de Harry. Era um sábado ensolarado, não fazia calor o suficiente para tirarem o casaco, mas era um sol receptivo e aconchegante . Poderia abraçar Luna e se aproximar mais com a desculpa de queria aquecê-la. Tudo bem talvez isso não colasse muito bem, mas finalmente estaria junto de sua Loony Lovegood.

Todos estavam preparados para Hogsmeade. E Harry estava tão eufórico quanto os garotos do terceiro ano, que visitariam pela primeira vez a vila. Hermione se aproximou de Harry sorrateiramente e perguntou baixinho o motivo de tanta felicidade.

" Está tão claro assim?" – perguntou com um sorriso cortando o rosto.

" Aposto que o Rony não percebeu nada."

" Ei! O be feu non prer c b? " – disse com a boca entupida de bolinhos.

" Você não tem educação Rony?" – advertiu Hermione.

" Do que vocês estão falando?"

" Que eu vou ir a Hogsmeade com Luna." – respondeu, Harry, satisfeito.

" Ah! É isso. Você me falou a semana inteira disso. Acho que você está atrasada Hermione."

" Que seja! Eu tenho que falar com o Franz. Não vou poder ir com vocês e tentar evitar que Harry tropece no próprio ego."

" Como se você fizesse falta." – resmungou Rony.

" Eu ouvi isso Ronald Weasley."

" Eu não estou mentindo? Ultimamente você e aquelezinho vivem grudados nem me passar a matéria você passa. Há tempos você não está mais presente. Por que sentiríamos sua falta agora."

" Antes eu ficaria irritada, você teria ferido meus sentimentos, mas... depois de tantos anos eu percebi que tudo isso é apenas ciúmes. Então daqui por diante vou tentar ignora todos os seus comentários mordazes."

" Ciúme...?ciúme? Por que eu teria ciúmes de você? Não é a minha namorada."

" É verdade, eu não sou. Agora você deve perguntar a si mesmo o motivo desse ciúme." – Hermione se levantou. – " Meninos eu já vou, acho que o Franz passou por ali."

" Ciúmes! Eu? Aquele Franz que é um idiota."

" O Franz, o Viktor e todos os outros que a Mione namorou." – comentou Harry.

" O que você quer dizer com isso? Também concorda com ela? Problema é de vocês." – Rony se levantou exaltado, e saiu do castelo.

"Quando será que ele vai se dar conta?" – Harry falou com Gina.

" Não se preocupe, a Mione vai fazer ele se dar conta."

* * *

Luna estava com uma vestido de manga comprida azul e um gorro de mesma cor com uma pequena flor bordada, passou horas no espelho até finalmente decidir o que vestir. Ana e as outras meninas do quarto estranharam ao verem Luna pensando no que vestir. Nunca lembraram de nenhum evento em que ela demorasse tanto em frente ao espelho. Sem dizer uma só palavra passou pelas garotas meio atônitas e saiu pela porta do salão comunal despertando a atenção da maioria. Onde iria Luna Lunática sem seu aspecto lunático e inconfundível de ser. A melhor pergunta seria com quem Luna Lovegood iria?

* * *

Harry estava ansioso na porta de entrada, vestia uma jaqueta de moletom preta com bolsos de cor branca e uma blusa vinho por baixo e calça preta larga.

" A carruagem está logo ali na frente, Vamos." – disse Harry com a voz um pouco rouca, assim que Luna se aproximou-se.

Luna assentiu com um lindo sorriso. Harry sentiu um frio percorrer toda a espinha, como uma garota podia fazer isso com ele?

Harry deu a mão a Luna, como um exímio cavalheiro, para a Corvinal entrar na carruagem. Durante a curta viagem Harry não tirava os olhos da loirinha, enquanto esta olhava vidrada para a paisagem como se nunca tivesse visto nada igual. Chegaram em Hogsmeade e Luna encarou o grifinório.

" O que foi?" – perguntou.

" Nada. Você está linda."

" Obrigada, Harry. Acho que chegamos."

" É." – respondeu lacônico.

Assim que desceram da carruagem, Harry avistou Rony andando apressado para a dedos de mel, seguido pela namorada lufa-lufa agitada logo atrás gritando: " Calma Roniquinho a loja não vai sair do lugar."

" Seu amigo é engraçado." – disse Luna olhando na mesma direção que Harry.

" Um pouco, mais isso é o normal." – disse bagunçando ainda mais os cabelos.

" Onde vamos primeiro?"

" Que tal a madame Pudifoot?"

" Ótimo." – Luna não escondeu seu contentamento ao convite de Harry.

Harry se sentiu ainda mais estranho ao caminhar em direção ao bar. Era para lá que levava todas as suas "namoradas" somente para exibi-las a todos como um troféu. Puxou Luna pelo braço gentilmente.

" Acho melhor irmos a outro lugar. Lá deve estar cheio de gente. Vamos dar uma volta pelo vilarejo depois quando tiver uma pouco mais tarde deve esvaziar e nós vamos. Tudo bem?"

" Acho que sim." – Luna estranhou a atitude repentina do grifinório. Será que ele ainda tinha vergonha dela e não queria que os amigos dele comentassem que estavam juntos?

" Perfeito. Fiquei sabendo a pouco tempo de uma caverna em cima daquele morro, tem uma ótima vista de lá de cima. Quer ver?" – disse Harry.

" Caverna? Como você descobriu uma caverna, não dá pra ver nada daqui."

" Isso é segredo."

' Você já levou alguma garota lá?" – perguntou secamente como se tivesse certeza de uma resposta positiva.

" Não. Era meu lugar secreto, um amigo me mostrou." – falou baixo com as mãos no bolso da calça e chutando uma pedra que estava no chão.

" Tudo bem." – disse colocando a mão em cima dos olhos para avistar o cume da montanha. – " Parece tão longe."

" Nem tanto. Vamos."

" Acho que vamos demorar um pouco, que tal levarmos alguma coisa e fazer um piquenique lá em cima."

" Genial." – Harry sentiu o impulso de agarrar e beijar Luna ali mesmo, mas queria ir com calma, e não parecer bruto ou arrogante. Queria se conter um pouco, omitir a empolgação de ter achado um máximo a idéia de passar uma tarde inteira totalmente a sós com Luna.

Harry e Luna foram juntos na dedos de mel e compraram quase um quilo de doces, depois passaram nos três vassouras e compraram quatro copos de cerveja amanteigada para a viagem. Harry lançou um feitiço para diminuir os copos de cerveja amanteigada e os doces colocando tudo seguramente dentro dos bolsos da calça. Foram direto para o morro. Harry ia na frente dando suporte a Luna com a mão. Quando finalmente chegaram ao topo Luna sentou em uma pedra e se abanou com as mãos, e Harry com as mão na cintura ofegava um pouco.

" Chegamos. Venha até aqui."

" Estou morrendo Harry."

Harry sorriu e fez sinal para Luna se levantar.

" Venha, olhe isso primeiro."

Luna se levantou relutante e acompanhou Harry, dando a volta até a abertura da caverna. Os olhos de Luna ficaram ainda mais abertos quando pode contemplar a visão de toda Hogsmeade e o castelo de Hogwarts.

" É lindo."

" É verdade. Eu sabia que você iria gostar." – Harry fitou o perfil de Luna e colocou as mãos no bolsos da calça.Quando se ligou em um pequeno detalhe.Nunca tinha feito nadatão romântico com nenhumagarota então...- "Luna?"

"Sim, Harry."

" Você...sabe algum feitiço pra arrumar isso aqui?Eu esqueci que aqui não era um lugar tão limpo." - disse um pouco sem graça.Isso podera estragar o seu dia perfeito.

" Sei sim, mas eu prefiro uma toalha. Teremos uma vista melhor daqui de fora."

" Verdade. Podemos ver o pôr do sol."

Luna conjurou uma toalha quadriculada vermelha e branca e forrou no chão e sentou-se. Harry tirava os lanches do bolso da calça e colocava em cima da toalha, dando um certo espaçamento para cada um.

" Engorgio."

" Nem sei por onde começar." – disse Luna.

" Que tal essas balas de sangue." – Harry abriu a embalagem e colocou a bala na boca de Luna.

" Acho que você deveria começar pelos sapo de chocolate." – Luna abriu a embalagem e fez o mesmo que Harry.

Comeram metade do que tinham comprado. Luna bocejou e se encolheu. O calor tinha passado, agora uma brisa fria a fazia sentir um calafrio na espinha. Olhou novamente em direção a Hogwarts.

Harry estava esperando por essa oportunidade e não a deixaria passar. Assim que a garota se encolheu, Harry tirou o casaco e se aproximou de Luna.

" Coloque. Parece que o calor passou." – Harry colocou o casaco nas costas de Luna e a abraçou pela cintura. Luna relaxou no ombro de Harry.

' Seu idiota o que está esperando." – ficava o demoniozinho falando na cabeça de Harry.

Parecia que existia algo de errado. Harry James Potter não tinha coragem de beijar uma garota. O mundo deveria estar perto do fim ou ele estaria retrocedendo. Dali a pouco estaria levando um fora de um japonesinha irritada no meio do bar da madame Pudifoot.

Tocou de leve o rosto da Corvinal e a virou para ele. Encarando frente a frente as orbesacinzentadas da sua loirinha. Agora podia dizer que ela era só sua. Aproximou os lábios dos dela e finalmente a beijou. Um beijo carinhoso ... Diferente das outras que era apenas um rápido fervor ou uma paixonite que acabava quando os lábios se separavam. Mas, com Luna...Ela era tudo com que ele sonhava. Com esse beijo ele se rendia ao sentimento que ele tentou omitir de si mesmo. Estava apaixonado, nos braços de Luna Lovegood.

* * *

Hermione estava impaciente há meia hora esperava por Franz e nada do rapaz aparecer. Aquela situação era totalmente inusitada, normalmente ela quem se fazia esperar. Alguma coisa séria deveria ter acontecido ou então ele pediria a algum corvinal avisá-la que iria se demorar ou que não viria. Hermione olhou em direção as carruagens que partiam e decidiu ir até a sala comunal da Corvinal. Talvez visse alguém sair e dizer algo sobre o paradeiro de Franz. Calmamente, porém, decidida, Hermione subiu as escadarias. Desse dia não passava, terminaria com Franz. Talvez ele soubesse legilimens e estivesse fugindo só para não terminar o namoro. A grifinória mordeu o lábio inferior. Bobagem. O corredor era iluminado pela luz do sol que entrava pelas janelas, isso fazia com que algumas partes do corredor fosse totalmente encobertas pela escuridão. Mas seria impossível a grifinória se perder, Franz a ensinara o caminho mil vezes dizendo que se ela precisasse era ' subir a escada para o norte, e ...' . Fora os mapinhas que ele fazia no seu caderno na hora das refeições ou antes de se despedirem. Idiotices, na linguagem do Rony, ainda mais porque todos os monitores sabiam exatamente onde ficava o salão comunal das quatro Casas.

Quando dobrou a segunda direita viu um casal encostado na parede aos amassos. Ali não era lugar para uma coisa dessas. Apesar da maioria dos alunos terem ido a Hogsmeade um aluno do primeiro e segundo ano poderia passar por ali, seria um péssimo exemplo aos mais toda a sua autoridade de monitora pisou firme fazendo o máximo de barulho possível. Os dois se separaram e olharam em direção a Hermione. A grifinória já tinha a retórica de sua advertência na ponta da língua. Contudo quanto mais se aproximava, mais as palavras sumiam, seus passos ficavam mais leves, as mãos começaram a suar frio o coração batia acelerado e a garganta secou como se nunca mais pudesse pronunciar nenhuma palavra.

" Hermione!" – disse o loiro espantado.

" Oi, Granger." – disse a Corvinal Marieta Edgecombe.

Hermione olhou para Franz friamente. Engoliu a raiva e o desprezo pelo casal a sua frente. E disse com toda sua impassível autoridade.

" Franz Frentwich e Marieta Edgecombe você levarão uma advertência e deverão se apresentar ao diretor de sua Casa. Que tipo de exemplo vocês acham que são? Imaginem o que aconteceria se um primeiranista ou segundanista passassem por aqui?"

" Eles veriam que o amor é lindo." – disse Marieta com um sorriso irônico.

" Cale-se srta. Edgecombe. O que vocês demonstravam não era apenas amor. Era uma verdadeira exibição de ..."

" De que Granger? Como se Franz e você nunca tivesse feito o mesmo."

" Cale-se Marie." – disse Franz. - " Her..Her.."

" Concordo completamente _Marie_.. – disse em deboche, mas logo retomando a autoridade original. - Mas eram em locais apropriados, jamais me expus a esse show de stripper."

" O que?" - perguntou a corvinal.

" O assunto em questão é o que vocês faziam. Creio que amanhã o professor Flitwick possa incutir em vocês um pouco de responsabilidade. Voltem a sua sala comunal."

Hermione se virou e no mesmo instante ouviu a voz de Marieta.

" Tudo isso por que eu roubei seu namorado, Granger?"

" Cale a boca Marie." – gritou Franz irritado.

Hermione pôde ouvir os passos de Franz atrás delas assim que descia as escadas.

" Mione, espere."

Franz entrou na frente da grifinória parando-a.

" Me perdoa...ela... Foi um impulso. Não foi nada sério eu gosto de você. Mione diz alguma coisa."

" Eu esperei você terminar. Se você quer saber, Franz, eu estou muito magoada sim. Ainda não consigo acreditar que você estava com a Marieta. Contudo eu iria terminar com você de qualquer maneira. Eu gostava de você tínhamos um respeito mútuo e admito que sempre foi um garoto incrível comigo. Agora vejo que não vai restar nada. Acho que não desejo nem a sua amizade. Agora pode me dar licença por favor?"

" Não... – disse num misto de raiva e frustração. – como assim você ia terminar comigo?"

" Terminando. Eu não queria mais ficar com você."

" Como?"

" Não há como, nem o porquê, eu...por que estamos discutindo isso. Acabaria de qualquer jeito. Quero dizer, já acabou."

Hermione empurrou o corvinal de sua frente e desceu as escadas, mais cinco degraus abaixo Franz a cercava novamente.

" Você está dizendo isso por que está com raiva, não é?" – perguntou com remorso.

" Não, eu não disse isso só por raiva. Apesar de estar com muita raiva. Vamos passar por isso. Volte para a Edgecombe."

" Eu não gosto dela eu gosto de você Hermione Granger."

" Se realmente gostasse não me trairia desse jeito."

" Mas.. . Mione."

" Desista, Franz. Acabou. E se você me interditar mais uma vez eu te azaro. Acabou, entendeu?"

O rapaz ficou petrificado, olhando para o nada, enquanto Hermione seguia para o salão comunal da grifinória.

No meio do caminho Hermione sentiu uma lágrima quente escorrer pelo seu rosto. Era apenas uma e depois outra e outras formaram dois rios que nasciam em seus olhos e percorriam todo seu rosto desaguando no chão sob seus pés. Não podia entrar neste estado no salão comunal, correu para o banheiro da Murta-que-geme. Era melhor ouvir os cochichos de uma fantasma do que acordar no dia seguinte com os comentários distorcidos e exagerados dos pequenos grifinórios.

A grifinória se trancou em uma cabine, sentou-se na tampa do vaso sanitário e chorou. De repente a Murta chegou se lamuriando de sua morte, e ouviu o choro de Hermione.

" O que foi?" – perguntou a fantasma.

" Nada demais Murta, apenas um garoto."

" Eu sei como é isso. Garotos são maus."

Hermione sorriu e se sentiu melhor. O choro foi mais um desabafo, ela sentia em terminar com Franz daquela maneira. Ela não era imune a traição, ou simplesmente seria capaz de apagar todos s momentos divertidos que passou com aquele Corvinal tão imbecil. Como ele não percebeu que Marieta só ficou com ele por que era namorado da grifinória que a deixou com a cara cheia de espinhas e com as palavras ' dedo duro' no meio da testa. Danem-se os dois (isso era o efeito da convivência com Ronald Weasley) tudo ia terminar mesmo, talvez tenha sido até melhor assim.

* * *

Draco estava do lado de fora da dedos de mel quando viu o grifinório ruivo entrar como um louco esfomeado dentro da loja e encher os bolsos com doces seguido por uma lufa-lufa. Como aquilo conseguia alguém era um dos mistérios da natureza. Pela primeira vez teve oportunidade de humilhar um Weasley e ficou calado. Esperaria um pouco mais para saber se o seu plano contra o tédio valeria a pena ou não.

Viu o seu alvo descer da carruagem com outras quatro grifinórias. De longe pelo menos se via que a garota sabia se vestir. A jaqueta branca realçava os cabelos ruivos, e a calça mostrava que ele teria muitos lugares para apalpar. É, poderia pensar seriamente sobre o assunto. A grifinória foi para o Três Vassouras com as amigas. Draco a seguiu. Aproveitou que Pansy tinha inventado alguma desculpa tola para desaparecer com algum garotinho pelos cantos escusos do vilarejo. E a idiota pensava que enganava Draco, bem... ela pensava que era sua namorada. Quer loucura maior?

Draco sentou-se sozinho, pôde ter esse privilégio por que as carruagens ainda estavam chegando. Pegou uma mesa onde ficava frente a frente com Gina. E onde cada uma das palavras que ela ou as amigas proferiam ele poderia ouvir.

" Gina eu não acredito que terminou com o Doug. Ele era tão fofo , vocês pareciam um casal perfeito." – disse uma das garotas.

" É assim mesmo..." – respondeu Gina vagamente.

" Mas...por que?"

" Porque sim. Não quero falar sobre isso garotas. E vocês..."

Depois disso a conversa se tornou entediante, com algumas frases tolas de Gina e das amigas. O bar foi enchendo e alguns sonserinos se juntaram a ele a mesa. Entre as conversas e discussões paralelas ele procurava o rosto da caçula Weasley. Ela estava apresentável. Quando Gina e as amigas se levantaram e passaram pela mesa dos sonserinos, Draco não deixou de virar e dar um olhar descarado para a bunda de Gina. Voltou-se a posição original e encarou os sorrisos maliciosos dos outros sonserinos.

" Tá pensando em pegar a pobretona Weasley, Malfoy?" – perguntou Blaize irônico com um copo de cerveja amanteigada nas mãos.

" Acho melhor limpar aqui, Zabinni." – disse apontando para a boca do sonserino.

" Onde?" – ele largou o copo e passou a mão na boca.

" No canto, tá escorrendo a merda que você acabou de falar." – Malfoy sorriu sonoramente, e foi acompanhado pelos outros. Deixou Zabinni com um sorriso amarelo, escondendo sua raiva em um gole de cerveja.

" Se o Weasley te visse olhar assim para a irmã dele te mataria." – foi a vez de Nott.

" O que vocês têm comido ultimamente? Está começando a me preocupar. Um Weasley não me causaria um arranhão. Provavelmente as varinhas deles nem funcionam mais. E mesmo que funcionassem não seriam páreos para mim." – disse displicente.

" É verdade, aposto que até o Crabbe ganha daquele Weasley num duelo." – disse Nott.

Neste momento Draco já estava com a cabeça longe. Numa linda ruivinha grifinória.

Que o jogo comece.

**N/a: **Eu sei que vão querer me matar. Que droga de capítulo é esse? Tem muita coisa errada.É um testamento? Não meus quéridos, é apenas um cap com umas 14 páginas.Bem... estou tentando cumprir a minha palavra e começar(eu disse bem "começar") a formar os lindos casais em três cap. A partir deles as coisas COMEÇAM a engrenar. E tenho péssimas notícias pq acho q os caps vão ter que aumentar senão a fict vai ter uns 50 caps e ning merece.

**N/a: **Nesse cap vcs tem que admitir que o Draco tah muito fofo e ele é ainda mais charmoso nessa fict, pois eu estou APAIXONADA POR ELE.


End file.
